


Shopping Bags and Honor

by MercurialComet



Series: Jercy Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And all that jazz, Dorks, Established Relationship, Honor, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr(I forgot the user)<br/>Which one of your OTP is fine with multiple trips for carrying the shopping bags, and which one is always trying to it in one go for their "honor"?</p><p>Jason is perfectly fine with multiple trips, but Percy, well, he says he has a reputation to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Bags and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please don't shoot me.

Why does Percy always have to carry the bags in one go?

That was the question that Jason had been asking ever since they moved in together. Because Jason was alright with taking multiple trips, he says it's more of a work out, yet Percy seems stubborn enough to take all the groceries inside on one trip.

Which usually ends in a trip, some chaos, and another trip back to the supermarket, with a novelty Jason sighing.

One day, Jason had enough and decided to confront his boyfriend about the situation.  
"Percy," he started,"why do you always have to carry everything in one go? We could easily do it in multiple trips."

Percy blushed, the color only in his cheeks for now, while saying,"Well, it's kinda about honor."

"Honor?" (The blush went throughout the whole face now).

"Yeah, you see Jason-"  
"What? What should I see?"  
"Well, for someone who has saved the world not once, but twice, it does look a bit weak to have multiple trips to carry groceries inside."

"You're such a dork"(The blush spread to his ears now.)  
Yet, smiling, Jason leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

And for some odd reason, Percy suddenly took multiple trips for food after that.


End file.
